


深蓝梦境

by alleybookstore



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleybookstore/pseuds/alleybookstore
Summary: 海浪韬韬不用怕，阿蒲带你驶回家。
Relationships: 阿蒲/韬韬
Kudos: 13





	深蓝梦境

“你没事吗？”  
蒲熠星找他搭话的时候郭文韬正整个人挂在甲板的栏杆上连站都站不住，毕竟饶是郭文韬在列车上颠簸了那么多年，此次上船他也仍是把半条命都吐了出来。于是这位平常就因为不善表情管理而总是冷着张脸的列车长此刻表情和肢体都不想管了，也不在乎自己长长的一条挂在栏杆上的景象多少有点搞笑。  
“我……我没事。”郭文韬强忍着眩晕感，“我就是有点晕船。”  
“给你。”蒲熠星递过去一杯水，“我加了点盐，喝了会好受些。”  
“谢谢。”郭文韬本来想抬手接过来，没想到蒲熠星直接把水杯送到他嘴边，大有喂他喝下去的架势。郭文韬愣了一会儿，随即才开始打量起蒲熠星，一身帅气的水手打扮。哦，都是服务行业的的人。郭文韬安慰自己，周到一点没什么。  
“怎么了？”蒲熠星歪头看他，“啊，不会很难喝的。”  
“没有没有。”郭文韬摇了摇头，就着蒲熠星的手把杯子里的水喝下去，“我没想到坐船会这么难受的。”  
“看人的体质吧。”蒲熠星推了推眼镜，“有些人对这种事情会比较敏感。”  
“是吗？”郭文韬问道，不得不说那杯水确实起了大用处，至少现在郭文韬没有那么晕了。  
“好些了么？”蒲熠星问。  
“好多了。”郭文韬还原地跳了跳，“盐水这么厉害的吗？”  
“得看是谁给的。”蒲熠星冲他咧嘴笑。

郭文韬被蒲熠星带到了船员的休息室，不得不说豪华游轮的装修比他那个列车的装修不知道好了多少倍，连一个水手的房间都这么富丽堂皇。他在和蒲熠星聊天的时候知道了蒲熠星似乎是从很早很早以前就一直在鼓浪屿号上生活，几乎从上船之后就再没踏上过陆地。  
看着也不大。郭文韬在内心暗自腹诽，怎么说起话来比他还老成。  
“你来这是想找回什么东西吗？”蒲熠星突然问他，“我很少见到自己一个人来我这里的。”  
“啊？”郭文韬仔细品了品，觉得他一个人来豪华游轮度假这种事情确实太过寒酸。但这没办法，无论是谁经历过那么一场离奇的谋杀案之后都不会再大言不惭地说自己爱谁，更别提他自幼对爱的概念就不知该如何定义。  
或许他一个毫无关联的人次次卷入那些人的轮回就是他们有着不可抹去的共同点。  
他的父亲也家暴。  
“我不想找人陪我。”郭文韬耸了耸肩，“也找不到什么人陪我就是了。”  
蒲熠星听到这句似乎有些惊讶，连带着眼神也透露出一股清澈的悲伤，搞得郭文韬在一瞬间觉得自己一条单身狗来这里是不是真的有些可怜。  
“你怎么了？”郭文韬抬手在他眼前晃了晃，“我就是一个普普通通的列车长，不过我们那的老板死我车上了。老板的小弟给了我和乘务一人一笔巨款把我们解雇，我没什么地方花钱，就想着旅游放松一下。”  
“你迷路了。”蒲熠星似乎没听他的解释，低了头自顾自地说道，“迷路的人不该来这。”  
“嗯……你不会带我出去吗？”郭文韬问。  
蒲熠星凝视了他一会儿，眼里的情绪与其说是悲伤不如说是一种感同身受的怜悯：“我想把你留下来。”

郭文韬觉得有的时候蒲熠星确实有些不可理喻，要不是这船上的其他人对蒲熠星的出现都没有表现出什么异样的情绪，他简直要以为蒲熠星也是打哪穿越过来的了。  
他们上次莫名其妙的对话被郭文韬一句“你不会想追我吧”带得跑偏，蒲熠星笑个不停，最后只说了一句“可以啊，郭文韬。”  
“你怎么知道我的名字。”郭文韬皱了皱眉，随后想到电影里豪华游轮的服务大抵都这样，不禁又开始反思自己对列车的经营确实有些宽松，回去之后他也该让撒乘务准备几本花名册留着他点名用。  
“也不是所有服务人员都像我这么周到。”蒲熠星不难猜出这位列车长在想什么，“毕竟我是唯一一位被允许到甲板上的水手嘛。”  
“因为你能把所有人的名字记下来？”  
“因为我长得帅。”蒲熠星冲他笑，“而且你这么好看，我看一眼就记住了。”

但在那之后这位蒲水手似乎真的在追他，动不动就来找他聊天，还次次都能兴致相投一击即中，直教郭文韬这样慢热的人也能迅速打开话匣子说个没完——也不知道他为什么总能准确地知道郭文韬到底在哪，也不懂为什么这游轮上唯一的一个水手怎么会这么清闲；而在得知郭文韬有些吃不惯南方的菜系后蒲熠星还会给他开小灶，以至于有一天他特意刁难点了小龙虾，蒲熠星仍在当天晚上准点给他送来了MG市正宗麻小，平常去吃排队都要排三个小时的那种，直接导致了这位一直兢兢业业的韬车长瞬间对自己平日里的服务感到十分挫败，化悲愤为食欲把一盘小龙虾扫了个干净；蒲熠星还给他塞了不少游轮活动的入场券，本来郭文韬还因为这种暧昧的行为推脱了几次，但当蒲熠星把鼓浪屿号十年一度的海上钢琴比赛的入场手环给他的时候，连郭文韬这样自诩没什么浪漫细胞的人也忍不住答应下来，并且凭借自己关系户的身份和蒲熠星一同坐在第一排。  
郭文韬津津有味的听完他们斗琴，在评委开始最终总结的时候才想起被他晾在一旁两个小时的蒲熠星。这人虽然带他抢占了最好的位置，但本身反倒一副兴致缺缺的样子，似乎真的是为了投他所好才来听这么一场演奏会，或者说他想看的其实是看钢琴比赛的郭文韬也说得通。郭文韬这么受他照顾，不禁有些不好意思的找他搭话，“你经常听么？”  
“嗯。我听过很多次了。”蒲熠星点头，眯起眼睛似乎真的在回忆之前的那几场比赛，“这届弹得不太行。”  
“你还没到三十吧？那也就听过两次嘛。”郭文韬笑了一声，“弟弟你说不定还没我大呢。”  
“你有兴趣的话不如我们到我房间里交流这个问题。”蒲熠星一挑眉，成功把郭文韬面上染得通红，这才悠悠闲闲地说，“我房间里有前几次钢琴比赛的录像。”  
“哦。哦。”郭文韬稀里糊涂的被撩又稀里糊涂的答应了去人房间的邀约，这才稀里糊涂的发觉他俩之间的走向好像真的不太对。  
“你不会真的在追我吧？”  
“啊？”蒲熠星惊讶地看过来，“你才发现吗？”  
“我不会去爱别人的。”郭文韬说，“就……也不是不会爱别人……就是，就是不会。”  
“我知道。”蒲熠星似乎并没受什么打击，不如说他更跃跃欲试，“不会也没关系，可以学嘛，我教你。”  
“你怎么教我？言传身教？”郭文韬被他这幅样子逗笑，“还是说要让我请你坐次列车给你走后门？”  
“我倒认为还是实践出真知。”蒲熠星把眼镜摘下来，抓住郭文韬的领子吻上去。  
于是郭文韬的初吻也稀里糊涂的没了。  
但偏偏郭文韬觉得自己好像也没有多生气的样子。

郭文韬那天晚上难得梦见自己的父亲，梦里那个男人一反在记忆中的凶神恶煞，在有着暖洋洋落日的公园里帮他推秋千。他笑得开心越荡越高，父亲的笑声却逐渐变为母亲的哭喊，身后也再没人依靠。他等着秋千一点点停下来，在跳下来的一瞬间才发现自己脚下早已是万丈深渊。  
郭文韬被一股绝望的坠落感惊醒，回过神来才发现自己一身冷汗。他冲了个凉水澡再睡不着，走到甲板上才发现蒲熠星也在。  
“韬韬？”蒲熠星转过头来，并没带眼镜，眼中的纠结落寞还未散去却再无遮挡，直白地闯进郭文韬心底。  
他为什么总是这么伤心呢。郭文韬想，似乎并未发觉自己的处境也大抵如此。  
见郭文韬不说话，蒲熠星便自然而然地附赠起夜游甲板看海的讲解工作，“你仔细看的话会发现这片海域与别的地方都不一样。”  
“海上不都是一样的吗？”郭文韬走到他身边，“这附近又没什么岛屿。”  
“这片海的星星好看。”蒲熠星说。郭文韬抬头，他在城市里待得太久，确实没什么机会看见这样不带阴霾的天空，更别提看见如此璀璨的星河。只是这时他又想起蒲熠星来，他的眼睛，他的面貌，他的嗓音，郭文韬总觉得蒲熠星看他的时候带着点不易察觉的距离感，就像星星，哪怕表现得一伸手就能触到，他们中也不知隔了多少遥远的时光和光怪陆离的银河。  
“你像星星。”郭文韬低低地说。  
蒲熠星听他这么说不禁笑起来，拉过他的手把他引到栏杆处指着下方。许是凌晨，往常灯火通明的游轮此刻也偃旗息鼓，只沉默着航行在这片陌生的海域。天上的星星洒下来铺在海面上，随着偶尔泛起的波浪涌动不停。  
“你像这片海。”蒲熠星说。  
随即他们吻在一起，郭文韬被蒲熠星带进一个包间时还在想怎么会发展成这样。  
但蒲熠星显然不打算等郭文韬想明白。他将郭文韬抵在墙上，亲吻细密地落下，手臂环住他的腰，“我们做吧。”  
郭文韬被他激得喘息不停，紧紧回抱住他，将自己整个人依靠在他身上，“你得教我。”  
蒲熠星轻笑一声，“乖孩子。”

郭文韬在蒲熠星脱下衣服时难得忘了害羞，他看向蒲熠星身上盘踞的伤疤，不禁伸手摩挲，“这是怎么了？”  
“水手嘛。”蒲熠星安慰着吻他，“在海上待久了。”  
于是郭文韬将蒲熠星从旅游服务行业从事者划分为高危服务行业从事者，在蒲熠星开始舔他的耳垂时又将他定义为色情服务行业工作者。  
而蒲熠星显然不满意他这个胡思乱想的小脑袋，轻轻咬了下他的耳尖，“抱着我。”  
郭文韬乖乖听话，伏在他肩膀上喃喃着，“疼吗？”  
“疼。”蒲熠星闷着声音。  
郭文韬退开一点，抓住他的手，轻轻吻上那些狰狞的伤疤。  
“亲亲就不疼了。”

蒲熠星跨坐在他身上，一手揉着他的乳头，另一手抹了润滑剂去探他后穴。郭文韬不自觉哼出声音，感觉身下冰冰的难受，却又庆幸自己刚才洗了澡。  
“放松点。”蒲熠星眼里含着笑意，腾出手来揉他屁股，转而用嘴叼着他的乳头，说话时吐息全在他身上，“自己揉揉另一边。”  
郭文韬摇头死活不肯，蒲熠星挑了眉，又往身下刺进一根手指，还轻轻向外扩张。郭文韬害羞得很，但耐不住身下受敌，便乖乖的抬手象征性地碰一碰，在人身下自慰的羞耻把快感带得更甚，呻吟一声再不敢动作。反倒是蒲熠星终于放过他可怜的屁股，拉过他的手包住他的阴茎，带着他一同撸动起来。  
“别……”郭文韬挣扎，蒲熠星便适时伸进第三根指头，变换着角度戳刺，在掠过一点时郭文韬只觉得要射出来，尖叫在嘴里打了个转又被郭文韬强行压抑成绵绵软软的一条，弯弯绕绕地落进蒲熠星耳朵里。  
蒲熠星自然不会放过他，看准那点开始精准打击，不时还用一指顶着那一点，其他两指向外张开。另一只手也不闲着，郭文韬被他折腾得分不出心思挣脱，蒲熠星便带着他的手把玩起他的阴茎。郭文韬再压抑不住自己的吟哦，任由快感席卷而来侵蚀身体，甚至觉得自己的骨头都被蒲熠星揉得酥酥麻麻，也终于在射精时泄出承受不住的泣音。  
“你手好凉。”郭文韬突然说。  
“你身上暖。”蒲熠星答他，去吻他的唇，“我要进去了。”  
于是他们慢慢嵌合，直至郭文韬将蒲熠星严丝合缝地包裹住，蒲熠星凉凉的手划过他的脊柱与蝴蝶骨，一时分不清是星光亲吻海面还是海面包容星光。  
郭文韬眼神虚着焦，双腿不自觉缠上蒲熠星，任由快感一波接一波袭来，只觉得自己仿佛躺在海面，浪花由内而外冲刷着他的身体，随后带着将他卷入海底，他便沉溺在蒲熠星的怀里。

“我的父亲家暴。”郭文韬躺在蒲熠星怀里絮絮叨叨地说着自己的童年，他母亲会把他保护得很好，承受不住之后也坚强地带他逃离，却在带他旅游时给了他一笔钱后跳楼自杀。郭文韬看了新闻才得知那天父亲来这里找过母亲，却被母亲推下台阶，死在一片偏僻的树荫下。  
“我一度不懂母亲为什么会自杀。”郭文韬说，“她当时明明是能够带着我逃走的……直到我有天梦见了他们，他们很开心的带我去玩，我母亲几乎从没那么笑过……于是我想也许是因为我的母亲哪怕被伤害，但还是爱着我的父亲。后来在我的列车上遇到了一些乘客，他们有人因为爱去杀别人，有的又因为偏执的爱杀了自己的爱人……你说会死人的爱叫爱么，为什么有那么多人因为爱而死掉呢。”  
“爱有很多种方式。”蒲熠星摸着他的头，“或许有些方式是错的。”  
“但爱是没有错的，韬韬。”蒲熠星看着他，“我爱你。”  
正好清晨的阳光洒进来，金色的袍子遮住蒲熠星的侧脸，郭文韬目光迷离，觉得此时此刻内心悸动应该就是爱意。  
“我在学着爱你。”

郭文韬发现蒲熠星真的很粘人。  
先是傻乎乎的东西全都搬到郭文韬房间里，说是喜欢有他的生活气息的屋子，也不管自己的房间其实比郭文韬的大了不少；之后蒲熠星依旧给他塞各种活动券入场券，只是这回如果郭文韬拒绝的话蒲熠星要么满脸委屈的瞅着他说没事把郭文韬心软得一塌糊涂，要么直接蛮不讲理把郭文韬拐到床上；蒲熠星陪他购物，在被问到送给撒乘务一艘鼓浪屿号模型还是一套水手服时撇了撇嘴说不如送他乐谱，但在晚餐时蒲熠星又真的给了郭文韬一个轮船样式的八音盒；他们看了经典的电影，在候场时打打闹闹分吃一桶爆米花，在影片中海水淹没游轮时接吻，在落幕时谈论起从未踏过陆地的钢琴家。  
“你在船上这么久怎么不会弹钢琴呢？”郭文韬点他的脑袋，蒲熠星哼了一声，“我认识几个比他弹得还要好的钢琴家。”  
“真的？”郭文韬问，随后想起蒲熠星房间里的磁带，“是你觉得弹得最好的那届吗？”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点头，似乎很是怀念，“他们六口人都是一家，又连着三代都是钢琴师，不过最小的儿子成了鼓浪屿号的船长。他们还在的时候几乎每一周都有钢琴比赛，有位父亲还发誓要打败自己的儿子。”  
郭文韬脑补出几个白发苍苍的老人追着正值壮年的孩子要和他斗琴，最小的船长拦着他们不要激动的场面，不自觉笑了出来。  
蒲熠星也笑，“可惜我的录像坏了，只有声音没有画面了。”  
“声音也可以。”郭文韬并不在意。  
于是当晚他窝在蒲熠星的怀里听着钢琴曲，音乐悠扬飘来，和着海浪和蒲熠星安心的呼吸萦在郭文韬耳边。郭文韬总算明白蒲熠星为什么说他们弹得最好。  
应该也是因为爱吧。郭文韬想，曲子里满溢的情感随着音符点点流露，把郭文韬也带到自己无忧无虑的童年。他梦到自己在荡秋千，蒲熠星在身后推着他，之后又跑来前面抱他，和他坐到一起。  
怎么梦里你也粘着我呀。郭文韬笑他。  
不过郭文韬本身也很享受就是了。

郭文韬一个月的假期就快要结束了，郭文韬自然舍不得这种腻在一起的日子，更别提他俩的工作差不多能算得上全年无休，还一路一海，见上一面都困难。蒲熠星也肉眼可知的日渐消沉，连带着睡觉都要紧紧抱着他像是怕他突然走掉。  
最后一天时蒲熠星带他去了一个收藏角，那里挂了满满一墙的照片，场景说不上是震撼还是诡异。郭文韬在照片墙的右下角发现了自己，别人照相不小心把他也拍了进去。他指给蒲熠星看又不好意思的笑，蒲熠星轻轻碰了碰照片中他的侧脸，最后也无奈的跟着他笑。  
“这是一共多少年照片啊。”郭文韬仰着头向上看，“好多。”  
“差不多自鼓浪屿号建成开始。”蒲熠星抿了抿嘴，“已经过了这么多年了啊。”  
“可这么多年这艘游轮好像没怎么变。”郭文韬想起自己那个动不动就要翻新的列车，“你看这些装饰都没怎么变，是请了什么名家来设计的吗？”  
“没什么必要变。”蒲熠星推了推眼镜，“旧时人们想着新潮，现在人们也总想着复古，大都是一样的。”  
“也对。”郭文韬成功被说服，“那我回去以后也学着你这样，每年能剩下一大笔费用呢。”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点头，喃喃自语仿佛誓言，“我会送你回去的。”  
“别这么难过。”郭文韬去摸他的头，“我看这里不是有个海上列车的企划嘛，我以后也在这里当列车长，在一片海的话我们总会遇见的。”  
蒲熠星眼睛耷拉下来去抱他，把头埋在他脖颈，“总会遇见的。”

郭文韬总有种不好的预感，这种感觉在游轮开始晃动时更加强烈。他下意识地去找蒲熠星，才想起蒲熠星说今晚需要他到控制室帮助船长。  
平日里一向可人的天气在今天也变得阴沉，船外电闪雷鸣，风掀起海浪击在鼓浪屿号的甲板，人们全都躲到船舱里，甚至连走廊都空无一人。郭文韬跑起来，心跳鼓鼓撞击着他的耳膜，他甚至能听到被压抑住的啜泣，和在绝望时满腔无法诉说的爱意。  
“蒲熠星！”郭文韬七拐八拐总算找到控制室，蒲熠星正一个人坐在窗前，看见他来似乎很惊讶，起身跑向他把他抱在怀里。  
“韬韬。”蒲熠星说。  
“船长呢？”郭文韬抓着他的手，声音抖得不像话，“船长去哪了？你怎么样？你要不要我帮你？我开列车，肯定能帮上忙的，你……”  
“别怕。”蒲熠星吻他，似乎只是个在寻常不过的晚安吻。许是郭文韬刚才太过紧绷，此时在蒲熠星怀里一下子放松下来更是抵挡不住困意，强撑着才不至于睡过去。  
“你不怕么？”郭文韬问他。  
“之前其实是有点害怕的。”蒲熠星笑开来，“但现在不怕了，因为海浪韬韬我不怕。”  
而郭文韬只觉得此时此刻蒲熠星才是真的开心。  
“好好睡吧。”蒲熠星把他抱到船长的休息室，在他额头轻轻一吻将他带入梦乡，“醒来后一切都会好的。”

而睡梦中郭文韬被翻涌而来的海水包裹住，一点一点向海底坠去。  
夜色暗沉，恍惚间他觉得好像被蒲熠星抱在怀里。

郭文韬再醒来时正躺在甲板的躺椅上晒太阳。阳光洒下来刺得他眼睛生疼，他才想起很早之前听人说过，海上的太阳总让人觉得比陆地上的毒些。  
海，海，海。  
他恍然反应过来，鼓浪屿号不是坠海了么。  
那些平时被他忽视的违和感此刻张牙舞爪地扑过来，从未改变装潢的豪华游轮，从来温和的阳光，蒲熠星那些来历不明的伤疤，那些意义不明的句子，那些晦涩难懂的表情。  
郭文韬跌跌撞撞地跑去找船长，“您这有一个叫蒲熠星的水手吗？”  
年轻的何船长似乎很是惊讶，而后点了点头，“您跟我来。”  
何船长带他到了游轮里图书馆的隔间，递给他一张泛黄的照片，蒲熠星和其他年纪相仿的六个人站在一起温温柔柔的笑，其中一位神似现在这位何船长。  
“这是我爷爷留下来的。”何船长指给他看，“这六位是他们一家，而这位就是蒲熠星。”  
“你爷爷留下来的？”郭文韬简直抓不住手里的照片，“可这不可能，我之前明明……”  
“我爷爷说，”何船长似乎料到了他的反应，轻轻拍着他的背，“来这艘游轮上的客人总有可能做梦，梦里人们爱你的方式就是杀了你。”  
“你被杀了吗？”  
郭文韬眨了眨眼，“我……我死了……这艘船上的所有人都死了，整座船沉了。”  
“是吗。”何船长温柔地抱住他，“那他一定很爱你。”

郭文韬成了MG市第一辆海上长途列车的列车长。  
何船长把那张照片送给了他，“我想当时蒲熠星让我爷爷把照片带出来的原因，也是希望有人能真正记住他吧。”  
我记住他了吗。郭文韬想，在鼓浪屿号的一个月仿佛一场诡异而温馨的梦境，他们用一杯盐水相识，郭文韬用了一场旅行学会如何去爱别人，蒲熠星用余下的所有生命来爱他。  
爱是没有错的。  
郭文韬把照片抵在额头。  
“但我好想你。”

“那个……车长。”撒乘务拿着几本档案，“我看最近有好多人来应聘当乘务员啊——你看，还有之前是水手的要来当乘务员呢。这么想也挺好，咱们这车不也在海上嘛。你看他来了之后我们还可以cos船长之类的……”  
“水手？”郭文韬及时打断他，“叫什么？”  
“蒲熠星。嚯，这名字好。”撒乘务感叹一声，随即就看见这位处变不惊的年轻车长一下子站起来抓住他的肩膀，“他在哪呢？蒲熠星在哪呢？”  
“在……在咱们那个休息室……”  
郭文韬没等他说完就往外跑，也不管冲出去的时候打翻了水杯，只留撒乘务一人摇着头吐槽年轻人的爱情。

当郭文韬风风火火地感到休息室时，蒲熠星正拄着窗户干呕得昏天暗地。  
“……你没事吧？”  
“没事……”蒲熠星晃了晃脑袋，“我就是没想到，我在船上那么长时间怎么晕车晕得这么厉害。”  
“我给你冲杯盐水。”  
“盐水没有用吧。”  
“得看是谁给的。”郭文韬看向他，“我给的你觉得有用没用？”  
“可以啊，郭文韬。”蒲熠星推了推眼镜咧嘴笑，“记了我这么长时间呐？”

而郭文韬终于又可以扑到他怀里。  
“我好爱你。”

PS：阿蒲在这个故事里类似于诅咒本身（也就是NPC），在镜像世界诞生之时就诞生，他的一生也是在追寻着爱的一生。  
阿蒲的伤疤是因为曾经尝试过自杀，但没用。  
阿蒲与那六人合影是因为他和那六个人玩得很开心的同时感动于他们的故事，确实也想让自己留下点什么，这是他第一次真正开始理解爱这个概念。  
阿蒲最开始真的想把韬韬留下来，不如说是最后一天才下定决心把韬韬送回去。只是他在爱韬韬的同时也学会了爱这些进入镜像世界的人们，并希望以后不会再有人因为执念或者被牵连而进入到这里。所以他最终决定毁掉这里，同时自杀。  
当年25岁的何能够带出照片是因为照片上包含的感情过于强烈（四世同堂，每一代的遗憾与爱）。阿蒲能出来没有消失是因为他的照片被何带了出来，于是他在现世有了存在。在镜像世界消失后又因为与郭文韬强烈的爱有了实体，在能够适应作为真实的人类生活之前被何船长收留在鼓浪屿号。  
阿蒲自此之后就是一个普通人，可以和韬韬白头偕老了。

我知道这非常扯，我也觉得扯，但我不想他们be  
（韬韬守寡你们受得了吗？！）


End file.
